Keeper of the Horses
by Reganfan
Summary: As you can probably tell, this story revolves around our favorite red-headed groom, Regan and the ups and downs that his life sees. Of course, all the Bob-Whites make their appearences.
1. The Groom

**The Groom**

**Prologue**

Regan joined the group of family and friends that were at the top of the Manor House driveway, waving goodbye to the group of friends the Bob-Whites.

It was autumn again, and the boys of the B.W.G.'s, Bob-Whites of the Glen, were driving their female counterparts to the college dorms. This was to be the first year they all were away at college.

The Bob-Whites consisted of Trixie and Jim, the co-presidents, Honey Wheeler, Trixie's best friend and Jim's little sister as well as vice president, Brian and Mart, Trixie's older brothers were treasurer and secretary respectively, Di Lynch, and Dan Mangan. Whereas Brian and Jim had been away at college for two years, and Mart and Dan for one, Trixie, Honey, and Di were on the edge of their seats from the excitement of entering college.

At the top of the driveway, ignoring the pain in their arms and continuing to wave, were their families, Mr. And Mrs. Lynch with their remaining children, two sets of twins, Larry and Terry and Elizabeth and Carol, Mr. And Mrs. Wheeler, Mr. And Mrs. Belden with their youngest Bobby, Tom Delanoy the chauffer, and Regan the groom.

"I can't believe my baby's all grown up," Mrs. Wheeler dabbed her eyes with a hankie she had in her free hand. Mr. Wheeler put his arm around her shoulders and gave her a squeeze. This would take some getting used to.

Bobby pulled on his mother's arm, "Can I go play with Larry and Terry now, Moms?"

At Moms' nod he took off, not waiting for a curfew.

* * *

**Six Months Later**

**In The Manor House Stables**

Regan had just finished bringing the horses in for their evening meal and he was covering the sweet feed before any rodents could get into it. He glanced around the room making sure everything was in its place. He quickly made a mental list of things he needed to get taken care of first thing in the morning, including washing the blankets and cleaning the tack.

There was a knock on the doorframe and Regan turned around to find Mr. Wheeler.

"What can I do for you, sir?" Regan asked with an easy smile.

"I wanted to talk to you about the horses. I've noticed with the Bob-Whites gone you spend most of your time exercising the horses. I think we should consider selling a few of them to make your job easier."

A look of shock settled on Regan's handsome features and he managed to utter, "What about the school breaks? When they come home for weekends? I'm sure they would still enjoy a ride through the preserve." He had a special bond with each of the horses and was reluctant to let any of his "children" go.

"Well, of course there will be those times. However, they will be spending a lot more time catching up with their families and of course at the college with their new friends. I suppose we could give it a trial run. We can wait until fall, when they are back on campus. Then we can decide what to do after we see how interested they are in riding," Mr. Wheeler compromised.

Regan, unable to speak, just nodded and watched as his boss walked back to the house. He shook his head and wandered towards the horses. Sweet little Lady, a beautiful dapple-gray mare, poked her head out above her stall door and nickered at him. With a smile Regan gently rubbed her velvety smooth nose. She nodded her head and reached to snuffle at Regan's pocket.

"You know me too well, Lady," he actually laughed as he pulled a mint out of his pocket and gave it to her.

He spent the next two hours, which he usually used to shower and make a bite of dinner, bonding with his horses. Granted, he knew that they were Mr. Wheeler's horses, but Regan was with them all the time. Regan worked on their training when need be. Regan knew every last idiosyncrasy that each one had. He sighed into Susie's mane and she nickered at him reassuringly.

Reluctantly, he left the horses and went to his apartment. It was so late and Regan was so tired that he almost fell asleep during his long shower. After putting his robe on over his pajama pants he went into the kitchen to eat cold leftover meatloaf that Mrs. Belden sent over for him. She was so used to cooking for a big family that she often forgot to cut the recipes in half. When that happened Regan was only too happy to take some of the leftovers off of her hands.

Two slices of meatloaf and a glass of milk later, he decided that he was way too tired to stay up and watch any T.V., wrestling or no.

Regan was up early the next morning, just like every morning. Feed the horses, and put them out in the pasture. While he waited for the horses to finish their feed, he started washing a load of the blankets.

_It sure is nice to have a washing machine right here in the stables. _Regan thought with a grin, remembering the fit he threw when Mr. Wheeler suggested it. He was just about to sit down to start cleaning the tack when the phone rang.

"Manor House Stables," he answered.

"Regan how's my Susie?" Regan was surprised to hear Trixie's voice.

"Well, hello to you too, Miss Fidget," Regan said with a playfully hurt tone to his voice. She answered him with a laugh.

"Hi Regan. You're not too busy with us gone, I hope."

"Just the way I like it," he answered. "And Susie is doing just fine. I'll tell her you asked about her."

"I am so glad to hear that Regan, thank you," she was silent for a moment when she glanced down at her watch. "Gleeps! I have to go or I'll be late. It was good to talk to you, though, Regan."

"Sure, Miss Fidget, call any time."

He hung up the phone and gathered all of the things he would need to clean the tack, and then set about his job. Unfortunately for Regan, cleaning tack is a mindless job, and his thoughts quickly returned to his conversation with Mr. Wheeler.

_There was a knock on the doorframe and Regan turned around to find Mr. Wheeler._

"_What can I do for you, sir?" Regan asked with an easy smile._

"_I wanted to talk to you about the horses. I've noticed with the Bob-Whites gone you spend most of your time exercising the horses. I think we should consider selling a few of them to make your job easier."_

_A look of shock settled on Regan's handsome features and he managed to utter, "What about the school breaks? When they come home for weekends? I'm sure they would still enjoy a ride through the preserve." He had a special bond with each of the horses and was reluctant to let any of his "children" go._

"_Well, of course there will be those times. However, they will be spending a lot more time catching up with their families and of course at the college with their new friends. I suppose we could give it a trial run. We can wait until fall, when they are back on campus. Then we can decide what to do after we see how interested they are in riding," Mr. Wheeler compromised._

With a sigh he started to think of all the times the Bob-Whites had come home over the past six months. Thanksgiving they spent with family. It was the same with Christmas. Not that he was complaining, he thoroughly enjoyed spending the holidays with his nephew, Dan. Only his thoughts were leaning more towards, _they never did have much time to ride._

Regan hated that his boss was right. This was the one time he wished Mr. Wheeler was wrong. Maybe with Spring Break, in another week, things would be different. Maybe they would make it home more often on weekends for riding.

* * *

That night, Trixie tossed in her bed, trying to find a comfortable spot. Her mind wouldn't turn off, and it was starting to frustrate her. With a sigh, she finally got up and padded into her little kitchenette. She put water on to boil. She decided that maybe some mint tea would help her mind wind down enough for her to get to sleep.

While slowly stirring in a drizzle of honey she unconsciously chewed her lower lip. Something was off. Something was wrong and for the life of her, she couldn't put her finger on it. She gently blew on her tea to cool it before taking a sip. Said sip got sprayed out not two seconds later.

"Regan!" She nearly yelled. She quickly slapped her free hand over her mouth. After removing her hand, she said again, this time more quietly, "Regan… There was something not quite right in his voice."

She sipped her tea again and pondered this epiphany. When she finished her tea, she rinsed the mug, left it in the sink and padded back to her room. She fell asleep before she could further analyze the short conversation she had with Regan.

The next morning she awoke with another brilliant idea. She should call an emergency meeting of the Bob-Whites to get their opinions. She could hardly sit still long enough for her classes before she was finally able to meet up with the others in the courtyard.

"What took you so long, Trix?" Jim asked.

Trixie angrily mumbled something about a professor not being able to read an analog clock and sat with the others. She stopped short when she saw a new face.

"Trix, this is my new friend Amber. Amber, this is Trixie," Dan introduced while winking at Amber.

"Nice to meet you," Trixie smiled at the young woman with long dark hair and blue/green eyes that were filled with mirth and mischief. The way Dan looked at Amber did not escape Trixie's notice and she knew immediately that Dan had met his match in this feisty looking woman.

"You too. Dan has told me all about you, and your adventures," she smiled. All the Bob-Whites looked at Dan with one eyebrow raised. Dan didn't make a habit out of telling new people about their exploits. They all had the same thought, _Oh yeah, Dan met his match._

"Okay, Trix, get on with it. Why are we all here?" Brian asked. "I have a class in five minutes," he then explained himself.

Trixie jumped right into her explanation. Honey looked a little alarmed at the thought that something might be wrong with Regan. Dan looked down right worried as he jumped up and suggested they all go to Sleepyside immediately.

"You read my mind, Dan," Trixie smiled; glad she wasn't the only one that wanted to rush home.

"I guess we can leave after Mart's last class on Friday," Jim thought aloud. Everyone nodded their agreement and the meeting was adjourned. Brian jogged off, hoping to get to his class on time.

* * *

No matter how hard Trixie tried to keep her mind on English teachers ramblings she just couldn't get her mind off of the phone call she had with Regan. She hoped beyond hope that Regan wasn't having a disagreement with Mr. Wheeler. Two red-heads disagreeing when one is the employer and one the employee could be a very dangerous thing.

Trixie shook her head. _No, Mr. Wheeler would never let Regan go. He couldn't find a better groom than Regan…_

The teacher standing over her brought Trixie out of her reverie.

"Were you going to keep me company all day, Trixie?" She asked with a smile.

"Oh! Oh, no Mrs. Carpenter. I just… I… I'll see you next week, Mrs. Carpenter," Trixie jumped from her seat, blushing, and hurried from the room.

"I thought I out grew that in high school," Trixie muttered to herself and she rushed to her next class across campus.

* * *

The next afternoon found the Bob-Whites plus Amber in the parking lot with their two cars. They were all quickly throwing their weekend sacks into the trunks and deciding who was riding where.

It was decided that Jim and Brian would drive their cars. Trixie, Amber, and Dan would ride with Jim while Honey, Di and Mart would ride with Brian.

Dan opened the back seat door for Amber and waited for her to situate herself before closing the door and running around the other side to get in.

Trixie tried desperately to hide her smile from watching Dan. He had never, as much as he loved the Bob-White girls, opened a door for them. She was in the middle of her mental happy dance when she noticed Jim staring at her as if she were growing horns. She just couldn't help herself and she grinned giddily at Jim.

Jim successful kept from rolling his eyes and returned Trixie's grin. He turned back to driving and followed Brian off of the campus.

After an hour of driving, Jim lost sight of Brian. It didn't bother him in the least considering he knew where he was going, so he didn't give it a second thought.

Trixie was half turned around in her seat talking to Amber.

"You never did tell us how you met Danny," Trixie couldn't resist calling him by the pet name the girls of the Bob-Whites had bestowed upon him.

"We have a couple classes together. We actually met last year in our History class, but lost touch over the summer. Now we're just getting reacquainted," Amber gave Dan an evil side long glance that didn't fail to attract Trixie's attention.

Trixie nodded but that's all she managed before she heard what sounded like a rather large gunshot. Jim swore, a very rare occurrence, and slowed to pull off the road.

"Jim?" Dan asked from the backseat, behind Trixie.

"Flat tire," Jim said with a clenched jaw, trying to get to the emergency lane without getting run into.

Once in the emergency lane everyone piled out of the car and stared blankly at the right rear tire. It was obviously not going to be fixed by one of those quick flat fix cans.

Jim popped open his trunk and pulled out everybody's sacks to grab his spare.

Jim and Dan worked together to get the tire changed quickly. When the jack was slipped out from under the car Trixie and Amber just moaned. Jim and Dan looked at them questioningly. They joined in the moaning when the realized that the spare was also a flat.

"Why didn't you get a new spare after the last blow out Jim?" Trixie asked in slight annoyance. "I kept reminding you to…"

Jim muttered some choice words under his breath and flipped open his cell phone. Amber couldn't help but laugh when Jim swore, louder this time, and nearly threw his cell phone into the middle of the highway.

"Anyone have their cell phones?" Jim inquired. "Stupid phone died."

"I don't have one," Dan said.

"Me neither," Amber added after. Jim looked towards Trixie.

"I have mine in my purse," Trixie rummaged around in the car for her purse. Then not so delicately banged her head on the car. "I forgot my purse in the apartment."

The group of four just stood there staring at each other.

Amber's face brightened suddenly. She shot a big grin at Dan and walked to the edge of the highway. She shot a thumbs up over her shoulder at her friends.

Amber pulled her long black skirt up her legs until the hem was just above mid-thigh and put her thumb out in a hitchhikers manner. Jim's jaw dropped as he saw what she was doing. He started forward to bring her back, but Trixie grabbed his arm.

Dan on the other hand was staring wide eyed and motionless at Amber. Trixie was sure that if someone didn't stop to help soon Dan's eyes would bug out of his skull. She took the two steps over to Dan.

"Wipe the drool off your chin, Danny boy, and put your eyes back in their sockets," she whispered as a car slammed on its brakes and stopped just short of Amber.

Dan colored slightly, blinked several times and ran a hand down his face to compose himself.

Amber saw his preening and didn't bother to hide a giddy smile as her heartbeat quickened. _Hmmm... Wonder what else I could do for that reaction, or maybe one better_. She thought slyly as her eyes glanced quickly at the front of his jeans then back to his face. She hastily turned back to the stopped car and poked her head inside the open window.

"Hey, sorry to bother you, but could I borrow your cell phone?" She batted her eyelashes.

"Sure not a problem," answered a man, that looked remarkably like Dan had a few seconds ago, as he handed her his cell.

* * *

Back on the road again, after calling for a new tire, Trixie was once again half turned to talk to Amber.

"I can't believe you did that," she giggled. "I never would have thought of it."

Amber just smiled and winked conspiratorially at Dan, making him blush ever so slightly while trying to rid his mind of perverse thoughts.

Amber saw his preening and didn't bother to hide a giddy smile as her heartbeat quickened. _Hmmm... Wonder what else I could do for that reaction, or maybe one better_. She thought slyly as her eyes glanced quickly at the front of his jeans then back to his face. She hastily turned back to the stopped car and poked her head inside the open window.

At that moment, Trixie knew that Amber had it just as bad for Dan as Dan did for her.

* * *

"Hey, Brian, I don't see them anywhere," Mart said turning back to face the front of the car.

"Where are they then? When was the last time you saw them?" Brian asked. Mart shrugged.

"You think I should call Jim?" Mart asked.

"I think," Di piped up from her place beside Mart, "that they are big boys and girls and know the way home. If they need us, they'll call."

"I think Di's right," Honey chimed in, eager to get home to see Regan.

* * *

"Hello, Lady. How are you doing today?" Lady snuffled at Regan's pocket looking for her morning treat. "Come on, girl, lets go out in the preserve."

Lady followed Regan out of her stall without a lead and stood patiently while he groomed and tacked her up. He mounted smoothly and they were off for a quiet ride through the preserve.

* * *

"Moms!" Mart called loudly, letting the screen door slam behind him. "Moms, we're home!"

Moms came into the kitchen from the living room, holding a dust rag, and putting a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"What are you doing home this weekend? I thought you had to stay to work on projects," she said, giving them each (Honey and Di too) happy hugs.

"Actually, we came home to lend Regan a hand with the horses," Honey smiled.

"And speaking of," Brian cut in, "we better head for the stables."

The group entered the stables all of three minutes after Regan rode out.

"Lady is gone," Honey observed. "Should we wait for the others, or go out to find Regan now?"

They decided to wait for the others, knowing that Dan would want to go looking with them.

* * *

"They've probably left without us," Trixie sighed.

"Maybe not, Trix," Jim offered reassuringly.

"You heard Moms, they left for the stables half an hour ago! I don't think all of us will fit on one horse, Jim," she said, smiling at the image her mind conjured. The poor horse that they attempted to have four riders for.

"Come on, now, we don't even know if anyone's gone off riding yet. They might have found Regan right there and they're talking to him as we speak," Amber said with finality.

"Amber's right," Trixie said with conviction and ran towards the stables. Amber smiled winningly at the guys and trotted after Trixie as fast as she could in boots and a skirt.

"What took you so long?" Mart demanded as Trixie entered the stables.

"You don't want to know," Jim wearily.

"We think Regan went out riding," Brian changed the subject. "So, who is going to find him?"

"Dan," Trixie said without thinking.

"Honey and I should go," Jim said, looking at Trixie. "And I'm sure you'll just die if you don't go."

A few minutes later it was decided that Mart would go back home to help Bobby with his Pre-Algebra homework. Di offered to stay behind, for she was much more used to Western saddles and wasn't up for a crash course in how to ride English. Amber would have liked to go, but decided to stay to talk with Di instead of changing out of her skirt.

Before Dan followed the others out into the preserve he turned Strawberry back towards Amber. He ran a hand slowly through her long mahogany hair.

"You don't mind staying here without me?" Dan asked so only she would hear.

"Of course not," Amber replied with a sweet smile. Dan smiled back at her and leaned over to drop a kiss on her forehead. He quickly turned Strawberry and urged him into the preserve after the others.

"You okay back there?" Brian chanced a peek over his shoulder at Honey. They rode together atop Starlight.

"Perfectly perfect," Honey answered, smiling and tightening her grip around Brian.

Dan lead the way, clucking Strawberry up to a trot, followed by Jim, Trixie, then Brian and Honey. Jupe gladly picked up his pace when Jim hugged him with his legs. Susie gave a little snort to Trixie before she started to trot. Starlight happily followed along, excited by this new game of rushing through the preserve carrying two people.

It was twenty minutes later that Strawberry nickered a soft greeting to Lady. Lady replied in kind. Dan was surprised at how tired his Uncle Bill looked. He had dark circles under hooded eyes. And he looked more pale than normal.

"Hi Regan," Honey called out from behind Brian. Regan looked at her hard for a moment, almost as if he were tempted to scold the two of them for riding together. As soon as the look appeared, it vanished.

"What are you doing home this weekend?" Regan asked, obviously surprised.

"Thought I would come visit my favorite uncle," Dan grinned.

"Gee, Regan, what's wrong?" Trixie said, actually having stopped to think rather than say, 'Gee Regan, you look awful.'

"Don't worry Trixie, I'll figure it all out," Regan managed a smile at the impetuous now young woman. Trixie shot him a thoughtful look before wisely keeping her mouth shut.

Jim quietly assessed the situation and figured that Dan would like to talk to Regan privately.

"I'll race all of you! Last one to the stables has to clean ALL the tack!" Jim called out and started Jupe cantering away. Brian squeezed Starlight's sides and he and Honey took off after Jim. Trixie, however competitive, wanted to talk to Regan alone so she had Susie follow at a trot.

"So what have you been up to, Danny? School keeping you busy?" Regan asked as they walked their horses side by side.

"School's tough, but I'm doing okay I suppose. There is something that I want to ask you, though, Uncle Bill," Dan seemed hesitant about questioning his uncle.

"Okay," Regan said, hoping that it didn't have to do with his own appearance.

"There's this girl," Dan started, and Regan almost laughed with relief. "I met her last year, but this year we're in almost all of the same classes. I really like her, Uncle Bill. I just can't seem to read her, I don't know if she likes me like that or not. What do you think I should do?"

"Have you flirted with the girl?" Regan demanded roughly, but with a smile.

"Well, of course," Dan replied, also smiling, though his was a confused smile.

"Alright, well let's see…" Regan thought for a moment and started his list of suggestions.

* * *

"I can't believe you lost, Trixie," Honey snorted in a quite un-lady-like fashion.

"Well, I guess Susie just wanted to take it slow and enjoy the ride today," Trixie bluffed.

"I don't believe you for one second, Trixie Belden. You're up to something, again, and the minute I find out what…" Honey let her sentence dangle as Brian and Jim carried their tack by Susie's stall laughing.

"I have no idea what you mean, Honey," Trixie refused to look at Honey, knowing that eye contact would be her undoing.

"I know you lost on purpose. I just can't think of why right now. I'll let it alone for now, because I feel a mess, I'm heading up to take a quick shower and change," Honey raised one eyebrow at Trixie over her shoulder. "I expect a full report by the time I get back."

Trixie hurriedly finished grooming Susie and took her tack to the tack room. There she sighed as she sat down with a sponge in one hand and the leather soap in the other. She quickly grabbed a bridle and set to work.

_He really looked like death warmed over. I wish I knew what was bothering him so I could help_, Trixie thought miserably. Dan and Regan leading their horses into the barn interrupted her train of thought.

"Lets get these horses groomed and out in the pasture," Regan told Dan as they stripped their horses of saddles.

"Beautiful day for grazing in the pasture," Dan said the thought that was running through Regan's mind. Dan took their tack into the tack room and smiled at Trixie.

"You're cleaning tack? I thought for sure Jim would be spending all evening out here, not you," Dan laughed as he went back to groom Strawberry. She laughed with him and called after him that she would gladly clean his tack so he could go visit with Amber.

* * *

Trixie stared out the tack room window as she absently started in on the second bridle. She watched as Regan led Susie, her favorite little black mare out to the pasture. The normally laid back mare kicked her heals up when Regan turned her loose. Dan stayed long enough to lead both Strawberry, Mart's usual mount, and Starlight, Brian's, to the pasture. Then Dan turned tail and ran for the Manor House, to be with Amber, Trixie assumed. The last horse to be led out to the pasture was Jupiter.

The long ride in the preserve had done nothing to settle Jupiter down. He was prancing beside Regan, nearly prancing right over his toes a couple of times. Regan gently yanked on the lead shank and said something to Jupe that Trixie couldn't hear. Just as Regan was slipping the halter off of Jupe's gorgeous head, it looked like Jupe bit Regan's pocket.

As Trixie looked closer, she saw that he hadn't bitten Regan, he had stolen a bag of something from his pocket! It took a moment for her to think of what it could be. Then she remembered that Regan just recently started carrying a bag of mints to give the horses as treats. She couldn't help herself, she laughed out loud until tears rolled down her face watching Regan chase after Jupe. She could see him scolding the gelding from where she sat. Regan stopped and put his hands to his knees, bent over to catch his breath. He took out his handkerchief and wiped his brow.

Susie, not wanting to be left out, trotted up behind Regan and snitched his hankie right out of his hand. She was so delicate, pulling her lips back and taking it daintily with her teeth, obviously trying not to bite Regan.

Regan couldn't help but laugh at Susie. He clucked and called to her but she turned her back to him. She let him walk up to her neck, even let him place his hand on her neck, but before he could reach out for his hankie, she took off trotting, throwing her legs out in front of her in a little dance.

It took Regan a good little while to get his hankie back. He also had to promise a mint for each horse before Jupe relented. After a mint and behind the ear scratching for all the horses, Regan turned to Lady who was nuzzling his back.

"Yes? Can I help you?" Lady reached out delicately and tried to steal the mints, but Regan quickly put them in his pocket again. He rubbed her forelock and dropped a little kiss on her velvety nose before swing up onto her back.

Having had this happen before, Lady nickered and started grazing while Regan stretched out on her back with his hands overlapping on her withers and resting his chin on his hands. His feet curved with the curve of her rump. When they were both comfortable they stayed there for quite sometime in the sunlight, Lady grazing and Regan enjoying this time of bonding with the horses.

* * *

Trixie was just finishing cleaning up the last of the saddles and putting it on it's rack as Regan walked back in. Trixie's sides still ached from laughing at Regan's escapades with the horses he obviously loved dearly. She had to admit though, she also enjoyed watching him swing up on Lady and lay there as the grazed. She had stopped watching after about five minutes, feeling as if she were intruding.

Regan strode into the tack room and did a double take. He looked from Trixie, to the clean tack and back to Trixie.

"Hell, Miss Fidget, you didn't have to clean all that tack. I was going to get to it when I came in," he said to her.

"I lost the race fair and square. That was the deal," she reminded him.

"But you didn't have to clean the tack that I used," he insisted.

"No, I didn't. I just thought it would be a nice gesture to help you out a little bit," Trixie smiled up at him.

"Thank you," he said, looking into her eyes for the first time since he stepped into the tack room.

"Anytime… Regan?" she asked almost timidly. Regan looked at her intently, Trixie was anything but timid. "What's wrong?"

Deciding that she was the last person that he could keep this from, and that the Bob-Whites deserved to know the situation he said, "Why don't you run off and tell the Bob-Whites to be ready in the stables after dinner tonight for an announcement."

Trixie looked a little surprised. She hadn't expected Regan to crack so easily. She nodded and headed towards the Manor House. Halfway through the door, she turned back and flung herself at Regan. She was lucky that Regan had fast reflexes and easily caught her as she hugged him. He returned the hug, knowing that he needed it much more than she knew.

"I know we don't say it enough, Regan, but I… we… all of us Bob-Whites, we love you and really do appreciate you!" She exclaimed pulling back to look him in the eye. She gave him one last squeeze and walked towards the door again.

When Trixie looked back, she noticed that Regan's eyes were brighter than normal. She continued on her way and could have sworn she heard him clearing his throat of the lump her speech had put there.

* * *

It was a somber group that sat at the dining room table as Cook served them hamburgers and hot dogs. Regan rarely called a group meeting for an announcement and they were all curious to the point of nervousness as to what it might be about.

The only words spoken were, "Please pass the mustard," and, "Are you finished with the relish?"

Not much was eaten and when they all, even Mart, decided that they weren't hungry enough to eat they marched up to the barn. They left the food on the table, hoping that after the meeting that would have their regular appetites.

"What gives, Regan?" Brian asked as politely as he could when they found Regan in the tack room. Regan waited for everyone to gather around before he started.

"You must be the Amber I've heard so much about," Regan started when he saw a new face.

"And you must be Uncle Bill, it's a pleasure to meet you," she smiled at him. He returned the smile and cleared his throat, preparing himself.

"Here's the deal… Mr. Wheeler and I have had a long discussion about all these horses that we have here," he decided the best way to say was to spit it out and get it over with. "Mr. Wheeler is thinking about selling some of them, maybe all."

There was a loud uproar as Bob-Whites objected to this idea. Regan held up a hand and waited for silence before continuing.

"There is obviously a lack of help. It's not you're fault. You all are busy away at college and we all know that you can't get home as often as you would like. We also know that when you get the time to get home, you don't have much time for riding. You have families that want to spend time with you, and you want to catch up with each other when you don't have time to keep up at school."

"We would come home more often, Regan, really. And we would help a lot more too," Mart insisted. Regan shook his head.

"I told Mr. Wheeler the same thing, but I'm beginning to see his reasoning. Even if you were to come home more often, those times in between I'm being run ragged. I don't want to part with any of these horses. They are part of my family because they have been all I have had for a long time," he said with a meaningful look at Dan. "I have faced the facts, however, and it would be in our, Mr. Wheeler and mine, best interest to sell at least a couple of the horses."

"You're right, Regan," Honey said with tears in her eyes. "We haven't been able to help. And I really don't want to see you looking like death warmed over anymore. We will all miss the horses, but Regan, I promise that I will help you find the best home for each that is sold."

All the Bob-Whites, and Amber too, agreed with Honey. Honey started to shed her tears as she gave Regan a tight squeeze. A group hug ensued as many tears were shed. Times were changing. The Bob-Whites were adults now. Everyone wiped their eyes and sniffled until Mart spoke up.

"Well, now that we know what Regan needed to tell us, I say we go eat!" Mart ushered everyone, including Regan, to the Manor House for dinner. Their appetites weren't back to normal as of yet, but knowing that this had to be done made it much easier to accept.

Regan was relieved that the Bob-Whites had taken his news so well. If only he was more willing to part with his equine family.


	2. The Horseman Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Trixie Belden characters. The only thing I am making from them is entertainment for myself. I do, however, own Adelle and Uncle Andy.

Regan ran his freckled hand through his damp dark copper hair with a sigh. Either he was getting too old or he just wasn't used to all the work he had finished that day. Stretching his sore muscles, he wandered into the barn to check on the horses one last time before hitting the hay.

Matthew Wheeler, Regan's boss, had decided to sell a few of the horses now that the Bob-Whites were no longer around to ride them. The Bob-Whites, a group of seven kids including Trixie, an incurable detective, her older brothers Brian and Mart, her best friends Honey and Diana, Honey's adoptive older brother Jim, and Dan, an ex New York gang member- had been away to college for over a year now.

That had been decided a little over a month ago, and they had advertised the three horses, Starlight, Strawberry, and Lady for sale. Edward Lynch, a neighbor and Diana's father, had decided to purchase the horses for his four remaining children since they only had one horse, Sunny, that Diana left behind when she went to live on campus with the other girls. When they heard that the Wheeler's were selling three of their best horses, they jumped at the chance.

That is what made Regan's muscles ache. He had loaded the horses, one at a time, and taken them to the Lynch estate. Granted the Estate wasn't far away, but the horses decided they wanted to test Regan, refusing to load easily. After getting the horses settled in, he returned to the Manor House Stables to load up the tack, feed, and hay he promised the Lynch groom he would bring by.

He stayed long enough to make sure the horses were in good hands and to give the groom, a young man by the name of Jack, a warning of the horses' few idiosyncrasies. He admitted to Ed Lynch how glad he was that the horses were so close to home. Then home he came to shower and try to relax his aching muscles.

Shaking the thoughts from his mind he walked past the tack room/office. He first peeked in on Susie, a sweet little black mare, who was sound asleep in her stall, standing with her left hind leg cocked and only the toe of her hoof touching the ground. He patted the stall door, not wanting to wake her, and continued to check on Jupiter, a handful of a gelding. When he looked into Jupiter's stall, his smile fell.

Jupe was pawing at the bedding of his stall and tossing his head to nip at his flanks. Swearing under his breath, Regan slowly moved into the stall with Jupe, talking softly all the while.

"Easy Jupe. It's alright, let me take a quick look at you," he ran a gentle hand down the horse's glistening neck, across his shoulder and belly. He carefully laid his ear on his flank to listen for a moment. A frown crossed his brow.

He left the stall as easily as he had entered and made a beeline to the phone in the tack room.

"What do you need, Regan?" Celia answered.

"I need to speak with Mr. Wheeler please, Celia," Regan's words were rough, letting the maid know something was wrong.

"Right away," she disappeared. Regan hadn't waited more than two minutes on the other end of the line before he heard, "Yes, Regan?"

"We have a potential problem down here, I just wanted to inform you. Jupe might be colicing. I'm on my way to walk him around a bit, and if that doesn't help, I'll give the vet a call."

"Thanks, Bill. You go tend to Jupe, and if you need anything else, just call."

"Consider it done, sir," Regan said and quickly hung up the phone.

Regan pulled a lead shank off its hook and hurried back to Jupiter. He slipped back into the stall and easily clipped it to the horse's halter. He led the gelding out of the stables and around a little clearing between the barn and the riding arena.

"Easy boy, that's it, just keep moving," he spoke softly while leading him and stroking his neck. Regan continued the process for fifteen minutes and led Jupe back to his stall to rest. He wanted to see if the walking had helped him any, and he also wanted to check his temperature.

Regan almost ran back to the tack room to get the thermometer he kept for emergencies such as this. When he returned Jupe still seemed restless, but not as much as before the walking. He checked Jupe's temperature as quick as he could and frowned at what he saw.

"Easy does it, Jupiter. It looks like you have a fever buddy. I'll go ring the vet and be right back."

*****

Receiving calls close to midnight is the norm for an on call vet. The second Dr. Don was off the phone he threw pants and a shirt on, kissed his wife and took off for his car.

*****

When Regan returned to Jupiter's stall, portable phone in hand, he found Jupe laying down looking out at him. Even worried, Regan smiled, as he always did when one of his horses looked at him that way.

"You'll be just fine, Jupe," he told the gelding softly. Regan propped his back against the wall just to the left of the stall door and yawned. _What a day_, he thought.

When the vet got there Regan led him to Jupe's stall, and the vet proceeded to insert a stomach tube and give Jupe mineral oil. While the vet continued to watch Jupe, Regan ran up to his apartment to grab his foldaway cot. After shaking hands with the vet and thanking him for coming out at such a late hour, Regan set his cot up just outside Jupiter's stall and laid down for the night.

"Finally," he sighed as he quickly fell asleep.

*****

The young woman hopped out of the beat-up old truck and then directly into the brand-new work truck her great uncle had bought. She pulled out of the drive of her great uncle's house and headed towards the countryside, keeping the directions to the country estate pinned under her leg to prevent the wind from the open windows from blowing them out the open window. Pretty sure of where she was going, she only glimpsed at them before she left.

With a happy sigh she turned on the radio to her favorite country station. Absolutely delighted at the song that came on, she belted out the lyrics with Reba McEntire. Turning her blinker on, she slowed for the turn onto Glen Road. Her jaw fell as she looked to her left and saw the estate she was headed to. It was huge. Uncle Andy wanted her to take over this estate for him? She took a deep calming breath and made the left turn into the driveway.

She parked and put the emergency brake on out of habit. She dropped down from the cab and went to unlock the trailer. She left the trailer- door unlocked- and went to the front of the house to ring the doorbell.

An efficient-looking middle-aged woman in a deep gray suit answered the door.

"May I help you?" She asked.

"Hi, I'm here for the lawn maintenance. I'm sure my uncle called you. Uncle Andy decided to retire, and he handed down the business to me."

"Ah, yes. You must be Adelle Bishop. I'm Marjory Trask, the Wheeler's Estate Manager."

Adelle tried her best not to wince when Marjory pronounced her name 'A-dell.' She just smiled and nodded.

After taking care of the pleasantries, she returned to her trailer and started on the yard with the riding mower. It took her most of the morning to get the mowing and edging done. She had just started weeding the flowerbeds when she met another of the staff members.

"Hi. You sure have been working hard," a dark-haired man kneeled down to pull a weed. He tossed it into the tin bucket that Adelle had half full.

"It's my job," she smiled.

"I just wandered down to see if I could offer you some lunch," he said continuing to weed with her.

"Thanks, that would be great. Uncle Andy didn't mention how big this job was, so I didn't think to bring lunch today."

"You're old Andy's niece?"

"Great niece. Adelle," she took her glove off and shook his hand.

"Ad-dah-lee?" he tried to wrap his mouth and Yankee accent around her very Southern name.

"Close enough," she laughed.

"I'm Tom, the chauffeur."

"Nice to meet you Tom."

"The pleasure is all mine. Have you met the other staff members yet?" He asked as they headed towards the mansion.

"Only Miss Marjory," she said, falling back on her southern roots.

"Well," he said following her into the kitchen, "this is Cookie, the cook." Pleasantries were said and Cookie set the trays of lunchmeats, cheeses and different breads on the table for everyone to help themselves.

During lunch, Adelle also met Celia, Tom's wife, who looked to be about six months pregnant and absolutely glowing. Tom was glowing too, obviously excited about fatherhood. A conversation of names came up and Adelle offered some names that were popular in Atlanta-where she grew up. Julia, which with her distinct accent came out Jool-ya, was a hit. Both Tom and Celia loved it.

As they were putting their plates in the sink and thanking Cookie for the wonderful lunch, Tom asked, "Where in the world is Regan? He has never missed a lunch before."

Mr. Wheeler chose that moment to walk into the kitchen. His eyebrows raised when he heard Tom's question.

"He's in the barn with Jupe. Hasn't left that horse's side since last night," Mr. Wheeler answered. "I had Winnie take a plate out to him."

He looked at Adelle for a moment before it hit him that he didn't recognize her. One ginger eyebrow shot up.

"Do I know you? Am I supposed to know you?" he asked good-naturedly.

"I'm Uncle Andy's replacement. After his stroke he decided he should take it easy and retire," Adelle answered with a smile. She liked him already. "Adelle Bishop."

Matthew Wheeler shook her hand and grinned at the Southern accent. There was something about Southern accents that was charming.

"Well, then, we have another red-head around the house. The more the merrier. You don't have the red-headed temper, do you?" As an answer Adelle just laughed, walking from the house.

As they left the kitchen, Tom once again escorting Adelle, she looked up at him and asked, "Who is this Regan?"

"The groom, of course. One of the best in the state," Tom said.

Adelle just nodded as she went back to work. It didn't take her much longer, and when she was done, she headed to the other job on Glen Road that her Uncle had lined up before his stroke.

She parked on the side of the road when she got to Ten Acres. A construction crew was just laying a new foundation for the house she had been told the owner wanted there. She looked once more at the business card Uncle Andy had handed her. James Winthrop Frayne II. That name made her picture an aloof old man. Taking a deep breath she went to find him.


	3. The Horseman Part 2

Adelle slowly walked the grounds of Ten Acres, looking for James Winthrop Frayne II. She was amazed at how large the property was. There weren't many properties like these where she was from. Sure, there were the plantations, but most of them were now museums or shops of some sort.

Adelle stopped the first worker she saw. He was a tall, younger man with a shock of copper hair. She guessed he had been in the construction business for a few years based on his supple form. Immediately after the thought crossed her mind, her face turned to a bright crimson. With a shake of her head and a deep breath, she stopped him with a hand to his arm.

"Excuse me, but do you know where I could find a Mr. James Frayne?"

He lifted an eyebrow, "I am James Frayne. And you would be…?"

"Adelle Bishop," she offered her hand with a business like smile, "the landscape designer and lawn maintenance provider."

"There must be some mistake," his lifted eyebrow fell into a scowl at her words, as he shook his head, shock making him ignore her proffered hand.

"There is no mistake, Mr. Frayne." Adelle's smile fell as she bit back what she wanted to add.

"No, there must be a mistake. I hired the best landscaper in the county, and they send me some girl, fresh out of school?" Jim looked incredulous.

"I am no _girl_ James Frayne. And I am not _fresh out of school_. I have been working under my great-uncle Andy on and off since I was sixteen. That is eleven years, James Frayne. I can guarantee that's more years than you've been out of your parents' house and on your own. I've been to school, I've done my apprenticing under Uncle Andy, and I've done my time. I might need all the clients I can get, but I'll tell you one thing, I don't need to work for you and your high falootin' attitude!" Adelle's feathers were obviously ruffled and her temper flared. She turned on her heel and started to stalk back to her truck.

"Wait just one minute," Jim called contritely. "You are Andy's niece?"

Adelle's jaw clenched and she forced herself to take a deep breath before turning back to him.

"Yes, I am, as if that makes any difference," her southern accent was thick, as it always was when she was angry. Even from a distance, Jim could see the fire that still played in her eyes.

"Well, that changes things," Jim said with a smile, gently taking Adelle's arm. Adelle looked at him as if he were growing horns, glanced down at his hand, then back to his face. She obviously didn't know whether to yank her arm away from him and give him another tongue-lashing or follow him meekly. She settled for a happy medium of pulling her arm away and following him to his office in a tense silence.

They walked to a finished wing of a large one-story structure. Adelle studied it, but couldn't for the life of her decide what it was going to be. The room that was supposedly James Frayne's office was sparsely furnished with a folding card table and matching chairs.

"We're waiting for the school to be finished being built before we decide on a decor," he explained. Adelle, again, looked at him as if he were growing horns.

"A school? All the way out here? There won't be many students at all," she said, confused. She immediately wanted to take back what she said. It was no business of hers if some ding-a-ling wanted to build a school in the country.

"Let me rephrase. A school for orphaned children. So they can learn about the forest and its creatures. They can learn how to care for living animals, mainly horses," Jim shrugged by way of ending his explanation. He waved a hand towards a folding chair, inviting her to sit.

"Ms. Bishop, what can you do to make my property look its best?"

Before Adelle could even start, Jim asked another question.

"Do you have a portfolio that I can look at? Or will you be creating something new?" Adelle's eyes almost bugged out of her head; she had never drawn any of her plans. She had them all neatly stashed in her mind. Adelle knew that she had no skill at drawing whatsoever, so she avoided it at all costs. She didn't have pictures of completed projects, either; how could she when she never completed her projects on her own?

"Umm, I'll be making something new and special for the school grounds," she hesitated. "As for now, though, I am going to go look around and be inspired."

"Alright, we'll have to have another meeting to discuss what you have in mind," Jim held out his hand. She took his hand with an uncertain smile.

"Yes, of course," she tried not to hyperventilate. They quickly scheduled a meeting the week after next. It gave Adelle ten days to figure something out. She walked around the grounds for a good hour before she got over the shock and rushed to her truck. She was going to have to come up with a solution fast.

*****

Regan was bringing his portable phone down to the stables, so he could be available for phone calls and still sit with Jupe. He had rushed through his dinner of a peanut butter sandwich and a glass of milk so he could get back and make sure the gelding was all right in his stall.

He was peeking in at Jupe laying down and resting, when the phone in his hand rang shrilly. The phone dropped from Regan's hand, the ring having made him jump. He swore as the panel that held the batteries in flew off, and the batteries spilled out. He shoved the batteries back into place as quickly as he could.

After putting the panel back into place he picked up the phone. The only answer to his hello was the dial tone. The person calling probably got tired of waiting and hung up.

Regan sat down on the ground in the threshold Jupe's open stall door and made himself comfortable. He rested his back on the doorframe and put the phone beside him. The second after the phone was set down it started to ring again.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Uncle Bill. How are you doing?" Dan's voice came across the line. He sounded worried. Regan had confessed to him the week before that today was the day that he would move the horses.

"I'm hanging in there," Regan said.

"Well, that's good. How did they do?"

"Lady was horrible. I think she sensed that she was leaving. She didn't like that idea much. The other two balked at loading, but they always have."

"Yeah. I'm really sorry that Mr. Wheeler decided to sell Lady, Uncle Bill," Dan said softly.

"Eh, so am I. But what was I going to say after he pointed out that the Missus never rode her? She'll be fine, and I will get to see her."

"That is true," Dan smiled. His uncle always seemed to shrug things off.

"Jupe developed colic last night," Regan said in the same tone he would use if he were saying how cold it was outside.

"Is he going to be okay?" Dan was alarmed.

"He'll be fine. I've just got to monitor his eating a little more carefully from now on," Regan quickly calmed Dan. He decided it was time for a change of subject as a lump formed in his throat thinking of all that his horses had gone through in the past couple of days. "So how's school going? You are studying something other than Amber, right?"

"Yeah," Dan said in a way that made it obvious to Regan that he was blushing. Regan smiled. Dan got that trait from his mother. Dan's personality was so much like Anne's, it made Regan miss her all the more.

"Uncle Bill, she is great. We have just about everything in common." Regan grinned as Dan droned on about his new love interest.

While Dan continued on, Regan wandered to the tack room to get a lead shank. He took it back to Jupe's stall and clipped it to the gelding's halter. There Regan was, doing the two things he loved most, walking one of his horses around and talking with his nephew.

Regan nearly dropped the phone a few times, as Jupe jerked on the lead and the phone tried to slip from between his shoulder and his ear.

*****

That night, as Regan was trying to get to sleep on the uncomfortable cot in the stables, he couldn't keep his mind from wandering. He thought first of Jupe, and that this was his last night sleeping on the cot. Tomorrow, he would be in his own soft bed. Then his mind wandered to Dan and how taken he was with his new friend. Regan couldn't hold back a chuckle as he thought of all the times the name Amber came into the conversation.

Just when he was about to fall asleep, he thought of the one thing that was subconsciously distracting him almost all day. He was just finishing up his lunch that Winnie brought to him and was getting up to take his plate back to the kitchen through the back of the house, when he heard a musical laugh. He had craned his neck to see the source of the laugh.

She was a slight, young-looking girl. He had, at first, mistaken her for a he. Her auburn hair was almost as short as his. It was the laugh that gave her away. No man laughed like that.

Regan lifted his hand to rub his tired eyes. _Just sleep. Stop thinking and sleep._ He sighed and turned to his side, facing Jupe's stall door. The big black gelding stuck his head over the half door and nickered quietly to Regan.

"Go rest, Jupe," Regan mumbled and reached out one hand to pat the horse's nose. Jupe butted Regan's hand and turned back into his stall with a snort. "Good night to you too."

Author's notes:

_I would like to take this time to thank my three wonderful editors, April W, Cathymw, and Amber. I would also like to thank Amber for persuading me to get to work :D she did a great job helping me right along!_

_**Disclaimer**__ These characters are property of Random House Publishing. I am making no money from them, I only write because I love them._


	4. The Horseman Part 3

Adelle leaped from her truck, yanking her keys out of the ignition as she flew. She darted into the Wheeler's garage hoping to find Tom. Not seeing Tom, she took a moment to chew on her nails.

"Tom?" She called out. Tom pulled his head out from under the car hood and saw Adelle's back. He grinned mischievously as he realized that she hadn't seen him.

"Didn't you finish your work here yesterday?" He asked as he stepped towards her. She screeched as she spun around in mid air.

"You scared me!" She said, accenting each word with a smack to his arm.

"What do you need?" Tom asked as he watched Adelle fidget.

"Do you know anyone who is artistically inclined?" Adelle turned back to chewing her nails while a thoughtful look crossed Tom's face.

"You want to know, why?" Tom's raised eyebrows were hidden behind his bangs.

"I'm between a rock and a hard place. A client wants to see some ideas for landscaping, and well, I can't draw to save my life. I need someone that can draw my ideas for me," she said quickly.

"Well, I would have to ask first. See if she's willing. I'll give you a call when I get her answer, okay?" He asked. Adelle just nodded and handed Tom one of her business cards.

"You are a life saver, Tom. Thank you," Adelle started towards her truck.

*****

Regan decided that he needed to talk to Tom. The image of that girl was haunting him. He figured since he helped run the estate, he had a right to know who came and went. Since he and Tom were pretty good friends, Regan figured that Tom wouldn't mention it if he started to blush while interrogating him.

Regan wasn't exactly paying attention to where he was going. He was trying to plan out what it was that he was going to say to Tom to sound nonchalant. Regan lifted his right hand to the back of his neck to massage the tension away.

Regan was just reaching the garage when someone collided with him. His arms flew around the person's waist to keep them, and him, from falling.

*****

Adelle had just left the garage, watching her feet as she went, when she walked into a soft, but solid, wall. Arms flew around her waist as she started to lose her balance. Startled, Adelle looked up into the most amazing green eyes she had ever seen, and her breath caught in her throat.

"Excuse me," the wall with green eyes said. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Adelle said breathlessly. She started to turn a brilliant shade of red and muttered, "I'm so sorry."

"Think nothing of it," he said in a deep voice with a smile.

"Adelle Bishop," she smiled, offering her hand.

"William Regan, but please, call me Regan," he blushed when he realized he hadn't let go of her yet. He brought his left arm back to his side as he shook Adelle's hand.

"So, you're the groom," Adelle said, not knowing what else to say.

"Yes, I am," Regan beamed proudly. Adelle looked longingly over Regan's shoulder at a little black horse in the pasture. "I saw you here yesterday. What is it that you do?"

"Landscaping and lawn maintenance," she said. "Speaking of," she slapped her forehead, "I should get going. I have a lot of work to do."

"What, a big company?" Regan inquired.

"Oh, no, just me. Uncle Andy started the business, and I'm taking over for him. I just have this new client down the road that I have to have sketches for soon, and I have to get planning." Regan nodded knowingly.

"Down the road? You mean Jim's school?" Adelle's eyes widened.

"That's the place," she smiled hesitantly. "You know James Frayne?"

"Oh, sure. Jim's family lives here," Regan gestured to the Wheeler's mansion. "They adopted him five years ago or so."

"Small world," Adelle said softly. Regan nodded in agreement.

Adelle was beginning to feel ridiculous, standing in the driveway, talking to a man that she bumped into. She slowly wandered towards the fence that lined the pasture. After staring out at the lone horse for a moment, she turned and narrowly avoided colliding with Regan.

"I really should get going," Adelle smiled up at him. Regan nodded and escorted her to her truck.

"So, when is the next time you are coming by?" Regan tried to sound casual.

"Next week sometime, I suppose," Adelle eyed the yard as she climbed into the cab of her truck.

"Okay, I'll see you then," Regan smiled and patted her arm that was resting in the open window. Adelle couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Well, bye," she sighed with a slight coloring of her cheeks.

*****

Adelle turned her truck towards home. Uncle Andy's home was her home, until she felt she was steady enough on her feet to get her own place. This way, she could also look after the old man still recuperating from his heart attack. She drove mindlessly, the truck seeming to know where to turn on its own.

Adelle walked into the house by the back door and put her purse beside the kitchen table. She wandered into the den, where she knew that her uncle would be watching whatever game show was on.

"Hey Uncle Andy," she said as she stooped to kiss his cheek. "How was your day?"

"Uneventful, as usual," he replied gruffly. Adelle smiled, he always tried to act gruff, but she knew that he was nothing but a big old marshmallow.

"What do you want for dinner tonight?" she asked, mentally going through the fridge.

"What any decent Irishman wants. Meat and potatoes!" Adelle hid a chuckle. They went through this almost every night. He always wanted red meat and potatoes, but he couldn't have a lot of red meat, not after just having had a heart attack.

Adelle nodded and headed into the kitchen to rustle up some dinner. She took chicken breasts from the fridge and looked in the American Heart Association cookbook. She settled on pesto-fried chicken, fast, easy and healthy. It took her ten minutes to get it into the oven. She then called out to her uncle that it would be an hour until dinner. She hurried down the hall to her room to change, and finish washing up.

As she walked by the den on her way to check the chicken, Andy called out.

"Some young man called you while you were gone. He said to give him a call back when you had a minute."

Adelle's heart jumped into her throat, her stomach tightening with the feel of butterflies, as her mind raced to the soft wall of a man that she ran into at the Wheeler Estate. Her stomach tightened with the feel of butterflies. She shook him from her head after a moment, and remembered that she was going to call Tom. She took the portable phone and continued to the kitchen, using the excuse of checking dinner to escape to a more private spot.

The phone rang three times. Adelle was about to hang up, when a breathless Tom answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Tom, hi," she hesitated then quickly added, "It's Adelle."

"Oh, great. I was wondering if I would hear back from you tonight."

"I just got home and started dinner when Uncle Andy told me you called."

"I spoke with the artist, and she said that she would love to help you any way that she can."

"That's great!" Adelle exclaimed; she lowered her voice, "When can I get in touch with her?"

"Celia says that she is free tomorrow morning after her morning chores. She'll be free around 9:30 or 10."

"That is wonderful. Thank you so much for your help. What can I do to repay you?"

"You don't have to do anything at all. Just being neighborly. Surely a Southern girl, born and raised, would understand that," Tom laughed.

"Completely. Thanks again, Tom, you're a peach. I'll let you get going, and I'll get back to fixing Uncle's dinner." They concluded their conversation with the proper pleasantries, and she hung up the phone.

"You find yourself a suitor?" Andy asked from the doorway with a mischievous grin.

"No, Uncle Andy. He's just a friend-a married friend-who is helping me out," Adelle turned away to hide the blush she felt creeping up from her neck to her cheeks.

"Then why are you red as a tomato?" Andy loved his niece dearly, so it was only natural that she be the victim of his relentless teasing. "You run into someone today that you have high hopes for?"

"Uncle Andy!" She scolded, turning a deeper shade of crimson. She tried not to relive the incident involving Regan, but she couldn't escape it. The feel of butterflies returned and she tried to ignore it. Uncle Andy had used the perfect words to trigger the memory.

"Mmmmhmm," Uncle Andy hummed with a cocked eyebrow and a grin. "When'll dinner be ready? I'm famished."

"It'll be ready when it's ready," Adelle chided. The oven timer chose that exact second to go off. She laughed and said, "I guess it's ready."

* * *

Author's notes:

_I would like to take this time to thank my three wonderful editors, April W, Cathymw, and Amber. I would also like to thank Amber for persuading me to get to work :D she did a great job helping me right along!_

_I can't forget to add my thanks to my Dear Husband, Jeffrey, who is my computer man that has been handling my website for me. Doing a wonderful job of it too! *__**squish***__ thank you Jeffrey!_

_**Disclaimer**__ These characters are property of Random House Publishing. I am making no money from them, I only write because I love them._


	5. The Horseman Part 4

College finals were quickly creeping up on the Bob-Whites and their classmates. The seven Bob-Whites, along with Dan's girlfriend Amber, had agreed to meet on campus after their classes for a discussion.

Dan and Amber were waiting, sitting and holding hands, as they quizzed each other on Anatomy, one of the few classes they shared.

"I don't know why I signed up for this class. I hated high school Anatomy. What made me think that I would like college Anatomy?" Dan grumbled as Amber paged through her textbook, asking Dan random questions.

"You like it, and you know it," Amber teased.

"You know the only reason I signed up was that I saw your name on the list. I'm not very bright, and I doubt that I will pass that exam."

"Oh, stop, you'll do fine," Amber said softly, her mind focusing on the reason he had joined the class. She barely contained a blush at the thrill that rippled through her.

"Only if I copy your paper," Dan grinned that breath-taking smile of his that never failed to render Amber speechless.

Amber decided that Brian and Honey had perfect timing, for they walked up just then, saving her from trying to think of something to say. Soon, all of the Bob-Whites were sitting in the soft grass, ready to start the meeting.

"So, finals are coming up soon," Trixie started after getting the go-ahead from Jim. "We were thinking, before we really have to buckle down and study nonstop, we should have one last fling so we're refreshed for studying."

"Oh, that's a great idea!" Di exclaimed.

"We can have it at the Manor House," Honey chimed in.

"What kind of party?" Mart asked.

"A costume party," Amber suggested.

"It's not Halloween," Brian said. "Costume parties are for the fall."

"Brian, loosen up! Costumes parties are fun. It really doesn't matter what time of year you have them. But if you have a better idea, I'd be more than happy to listen to it," Amber retorted.

"I think a costume party is a great idea," Dan said, squeezing Amber's hand.

Brian muttered something unintelligible and had the good grace to blush.

"Yes, let's have a costume party!" Honey's eyes shone with excitement.

"I like the idea," Jim said and looked towards those who hadn't yet voiced opinions.

It was agreed that they'd have a costume party that Saturday night. Honey volunteered to work on plans throughout the week and make the necessary phone calls.

As the B.W.G.'s departed, Honey stopped Dan.

"Hey, I would like to invite Regan, too. Do you think he would come?" she asked.

"I don't know. I'll beg him if I have to, though," Dan grinned cheekily.

"Good, I really think he needs time away from thinking about the horses."

*****

That night Dan picked up his phone and quickly dialed his uncle's number.

"Hello?" Regan sounded tired.

"Hi, Uncle Bill. Tough day?"

"Nothing I can't handle, Danny Boy," Regan laughed, suddenly in a good mood hearing his nephew's voice.

"So, how's Jupe doing?" Dan asked. It had been a couple of weeks since Jupiter developed a mild case of colic.

"Oh, he's fine. Not up for riding yet, but he's pretty much back to normal."

"That's good." Dan paused, and then said, "Say, Uncle Bill, the Bob-Whites have decided to have a party on Saturday night. I was hoping you would come."

"I don't see why not," Regan said after pondering for a moment.

"Good. Then you have all week to go get your costume," Dan smiled.

"A _costume party_? Nope, sorry. I can't come. I have other plans," Regan wracked his brain trying to think of a better excuse.

"They must not be very good plans, Uncle Bill. Two minutes ago you forgot all about them and agreed to join us."

"Danny Boy," Regan sighed heavily, "I'm too old for costume parties."

"Bull, Uncle Bill. You're not that much older than I am. Come on, you'll have fun."

"You're almost too old for costume parties too, you know," Regan thought it might help to point that out.

"That's the difference between you and me, Uncle Bill. I don't care how old I am. I want to go to a costume party and have fun, and I think you should, too."

Regan was silent for a while.

"Uncle Bill, don't make me sic Trixie on you," Dan threatened light-heartedly.

Regan fought with himself for a few minutes before he finally said, "Oh, all right. Will I need a date?"

"Nah, you don't need a date," Dan said as the wheels in his head started turning. _I'm getting as bad as Honey, Di, and Amber. But who could I set Uncle Bill up with?_ Uncle Bill always had poor taste in dates.

"So, Uncle Bill, what's going on in Sleepyside?"

*****

"Have you seen Honey yet today?" Was the first thing out of Dan's mouth to Amber.

"Well, hello to you too, Dan," Amber sniffed. Dan grinned as he grabbed her into his arms and pressed his lips to hers. After savoring her lips, he pulled back.

"Hello," he whispered. Amber leaned into his chest until her legs were once again steady.

"That's better," she sighed. Dan put his index finger under her chin and drew her face up towards his and dropped another light kiss on her lips. They started walking towards the school building with his arm around her shoulders and her arm around his waist.

"I take it you haven't seen Honey then?"

"No, sorry. Why?" Amber was suddenly curious.

"I need her help with something for the party," Dan said softly, as if he were muttering to himself.

"What something?" Amber asked as Dan smiled.

"You sound like Trixie," he chuckled. "Something for Uncle Bill. He said he would come to the party, and I want to find him a date."

"Oh, sounds like fun! Can I help?"

"The more, the merrier. I'll need all the help I can get. I don't think Uncle Bill will take kindly to it." Amber laughed. She loved the relationship that Dan and his uncle shared.

*****

"Honey! I've been looking for you everywhere," Dan cried as he hurried to catch up to Honey, who was walking with Trixie.

"Really? What do you need?"

Dan launched into his idea of finding a date to surprise Regan with at the costume party. Honey listened intently while Trixie tried to smother her laughter.

"Regan is going to be upset with you, Dan," Trixie giggled.

"Bring it on. He was talking about this woman last night as much as I talk to him about Amber." When Dan realized what he just admitted, his face burned.

"What is her name again?" Honey asked, trying to think of a way to track her down.

"Adelle," Dan managed to wrap his mouth and accent around the name to pronounce it correctly.

"I'm glad Trixie and I have time to find her," Honey muttered. "It won't be easy without a last name."

"I can't believe you didn't get a last name, Dan. You mean you didn't grill him when you had the chance. I'm ashamed of you Detective Mangan," Trixie teased.

"Hey, I was just happy to get him to agree to come to the party. I didn't even have the idea about Adelle until _after_ I got off the phone with him," Dan playfully defended himself.

"Well, leave it to The Belden-Wheeler Detective Agency. We'll find her and work it out," Honey grinned. Trixie and Honey continued to their next class as Dan turned to go home for the day.

*****

That evening when Jim picked Trixie up for their date, she was still thinking about Dan's idea. They walked slowly hand in hand to their favorite restaurant. Jim watched Trixie as she worried her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Penny for your thoughts," Jim said, nudging her with his elbow.

"Hmm? Oh, Dan has this crazy idea of finding a date for Regan for the costume party," Trixie replied with a sweet smile.

Jim laughed and said exactly what Trixie had when Dan told her.

"Regan is going to be upset with him."

"That's what I told him. He doesn't seem to care. I think he just wants to see him happy. He even knows who he wants to get as Regan's date, but he doesn't know her last name." Trixie rolled her eyes and walked into the restaurant as Jim held the door open for her. The conversation paused while they were seated and gave the waitress their orders.

"So, who is this woman and why does Dan think he can get away with this?" Jim prompted Trixie to continue with the story.

"Well, Dan says that Regan was talking about her all last night during their phone call. After, of course, he manipulated Regan into agreeing to come to the party. He doesn't know her last name, as I said, and doesn't know what she does for a living. That boy needs some lessons in interrogation."

"Trixie, what's her name?" Jim grinned at her rambling.

"Adelle, I think is what he said." She just barely was able to pronounce it. Jim's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Trixie stared at him. "Jim? What is wrong with you?"

"Adelle? I think I know her," Jim said thoughtfully after he regained his composure. "I mean, how many Adelles can there be in New York?"

"Really? How?" Trixie asked, always the detective.

"The landscaper that I hired for the school--."

"What does Old Man Andy have to do with this?"

"He had a stroke and retired, giving his business to his great-niece, Adelle," Jim informed her. Trixie could barely stay still in her seat.

"Do you have her number? Can you get in touch with her? Can you arrange something? Oh, please, Jim!" Trixie didn't even stop for him to answer.

"Trixie," Jim silenced her, laughing. "I'll try my best, but I can't promise anything."

"Oh thank you!" Trixie ran to his side of the table and, throwing her arms around Jim's neck, planted a kiss soundly on his lips.

*****

Regan used his usual lunchtime the next day to run to the nearest costume rental shop in White Plains. He felt out of place in the shop, but he went in and hesitantly riffled through the costumes. He contemplated a vampire costume and an old time sheriff outfit. Then he found a cowboy costume, and took the three costumes to a dressing room.

He nearly hurt himself laughing at the sheriff costume and went on to the vampire. Regan sighed, he didn't look right as a vampire. After trying on the cowboy costume, he thought that was a definite possibility. He went back to the racks and looked a little more before making a final decision.

"Can I help you?" A tall, beautiful brunette asked.

"Well, my nephew and his friends invited me to a costume party," Regan sighed.

"Oh, I have just the thing," she said and turned to the rack behind her.

"Great. I feel kind of ridiculous honestly," Regan ran a freckled hand through his copper hair.

"Here we go." She turned back around holding two costumes, one of Pooh Bear and the other of Tigger. "These would be perfect for your nephew's party."

"I don't think so," Regan said quickly, backing up into the rack that he had been looking through earlier.

"Oh, you would look great as Pooh or Tigger," she insisted.

"No, I don't think so. Thanks," Regan said as he turned and rushed out the door. He swore to himself all the way to his truck. And he still needed a costume.

*****

Jim was pleasantly surprised that day when Adelle showed up. He had completely forgotten about their meeting. He was feeling pretty lucky that he didn't have to dig out her phone number and give her a call. After shaking his hand, she followed him back into his office with her portfolio tucked neatly under her arm.

Jim took a second to study this woman with whom Regan seemed to be enamored. Jim didn't doubt why Regan found her attractive. She seemed to have the same spark that Trixie had. She was taller than Trixie, but not by much, and her strikingly colored auburn hair, while it was rather short, was nicely styled.

Adelle took her time explaining each of her three different ideas. Jim listened carefully and studied the drawings she brought out.

Jim walked her back to her truck after they had discussed in detail what he wanted to be done.

"Hey, I never did apologize for our first meeting. I was having problems with the builders that day and was out of sorts," Jim said as they reached the truck.

"That's fine. Don't worry about it," Adelle shrugged with a smile. Then she added, "To be honest, I thought you were a construction worker when I stopped you that day."

Jim laughed as Adelle blushed furiously and laughed at herself.

"I want to make it up to you, though," Jim said when he had sobered.

"You don't have to," Adelle insisted.

"I know, but I would like to. My friends and I are having a costume party this Saturday and we would love for you to join us. Trixie, my girlfriend, especially; she's just dying to meet you."

"I don't know. I'm not really one for parties and I don't know anyone, so I wouldn't have a date," Adelle was hesitant.

"Don't worry about a date. I have a friend that is coming alone too. Maybe you two could get together for the dancing," Jim offered.

"I don't have a costume either, and I don't know, Jim. I don't really like mixing business with pleasure," Adelle started to shake her head.

"Don't worry about the costume either. I'll take care of everything, I promise. Please come. All my friends want to meet you."

Adelle got into her truck with indecision hanging in the air around her. She sat there as she started the engine and stared at Jim.

Author's notes:

_I would like to take this time to thank my three wonderful editors, April W, Cathymw, and Amber. I would also like to thank Amber for persuading me to get to work. She did a great job helping me right along! She doesn't threaten with guns, like many may say, she uses whips more often than not ;-)_

_**Disclaimer**__ These characters, with the exception of Uncle Andy and Adelle, are property of Random House Publishing. I am making no money from them, I only write because I love them._


	6. The Horseman Part 5

The Bob-Whites, home from college, were busily decorating the Wheelers' "party" room for their costume party later that evening. The boys had just finished draping the walls with deep purple cloth, and the girls were now hanging black feather boas from every conceivable location.

There were two tables set up. The one table for the food and punch was long, while the smaller table held Honey's stereo and an impressive collection of CD's to be played. Both were draped with black tablecloths, but in addition to the tablecloth, the music table had purple feather boas.

"I can't wait to see the look on your uncle's face when he figures out who his date is," Amber said, grinning.

Dan laughed out right. "Someone better have a camera ready to snap a picture of his expression."

"No worries, Dan!" Trixie called out, holding up her brand new digital camera. She silently thanked Jim one more time for getting her the beloved camera for Christmas.

Brian made a big fuss of rolling his eyes and shaking his head in dismay. He would have fooled everyone, if it hadn't been for the twinkle in his eyes. Mart laughed at Brian's feigned reaction as Jim playfully shoved him out of his way.

Diana laughed at the look on her boyfriend's face as he tried to get a little sympathy. The group of friends continued to carry on as they put the snacks and drinks out on the table until it was time to don their costumes.

The girls all scurried to Honey's room to change. Giggles accompanied them through the house and up the stairs. Honey closed her bedroom door and leaned against it with a sigh.

Di hurried to get into her flowing white dress, transforming her the image of Aphrodite. A gold headband, a gold armband, and gold sandals completed her costume.

As Honey put on her super short skirt and cleavage-revealing top, she shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe that you talked me into being a naughty nurse." The other girls laughed.

"Yes, you can, and you love it!" Amber teased as Honey slipped into her ridiculously tall stilettos with easy grace.

"I can't believe you'll be able to walk in those stilts without breaking your neck," Trixie commented enviously, as she watched her best friend walk around the room.

Trixie, all the while, was donning her old-time suit that she had found at a thrift store. She pulled a pipe and a magnifying glass out of her deerstalker's hat, placed the hat on her head and the pipe in her mouth, and she was ready to go.

Amber dressed in a long, black velvet dress, which had a slit to mid-thigh in the front. The sleeves were long and belled out at the ends; there was even a hood on the dress she could pull up over her head when she wanted to appear mysterious.

*****

Jim was about to follow the guys up stairs to his room to change into his costume when the doorbell rang. He glanced at the clock as he walked to the front door.

"I'm not too early, am I?" was the greeting he received from Adelle when he opened the door.

"You're just in time. The girls are upstairs changing. I'll show you to Honey's room so you can get your costume," Jim said, grinning. He quickly escorted her to Honey's room and continued on to his own room.

*****

Adelle took a moment to admire the girls' costumes. They all looked so nice, and somehow, she could tell that their costumes fit their personalities. She clapped her hands and rubbed them together.

"So, where's my costume?" Adelle wasn't sure if she liked the look in Honey's eyes as she pulled something out of her closet. She caught a quick glimpse of her costume and was pleased by all the bright colors.

Honey laid the costume on the bed and carefully sat down beside it to get the full effect of Adelle's reaction. The look on Adelle's face slowly changed from glee to confusion, to that of shock.

Adelle opened her mouth to say something but closed it again. She stood there playing "fish" for a couple seconds before she managed to make her mouth work with her brain.

"I can't wear that." She shook her head furiously. She loved the bright colors of the scarves that created the gypsy costume's skirt, but when she caught a look at the top, she wasn't so sure. It was nothing but a bra with silver sequins sewn onto it. It wasn't until then that she noticed the headpiece of scarf that would undoubtedly cover the lower half of her face and the belt-if you could call it that- of silver discs that would jangle when she walked.

"Of course you can wear that, and you _will_ wear that," Amber said with confidence as Adelle looked at the costume, again, hesitantly.

"I don't know," Adelle said very quietly. She slowly looked around at the others in the room and came to the realization that there was no way she would get out of wearing that costume. "Fine." She changed into her 'barely there' costume as quickly as she could, just to get it over with.

"See, that's not so bad, is it?" Diana smiled.

"Easy for you to say," Adelle laughed. "All of you have the figure to make something like this work. Not me, man."

"It looks great, Adelle," Honey assured her as she handed her the sandals she was to wear.

"Thank you… I think." Again, Adelle laughed.

*****

By the time Jim got to his room to change with the rest of the guys, Dan was already dressed and had his shoulder propped up against the wall. Jim would never have thought of saying it aloud, but Dan played the role of the mobster really well.

Dan wore a black pin striped suit with a white shirt, a black vest, a fat black tie, and a red silk hanky in his front jacket pocket. A glint of light shone off the chain to the pocket watch that he wore. Dan had every single detail down; he even wore spats over his black shoes and a black fedora, tipped just so, over his eyes.

Brian was just finishing pulling his sneakers back on after changing into his scrubs and lab coat. His costume was complete with the addition of a stethoscope.

Mart's costume was equally simple. He was dressed in a white bed sheet fashioned into a toga. His words were, "So I can worship my goddess, Aphrodite."

Jim hurriedly changed into the old suit that he considered moth bait. He found his monocle on his dresser top and was ready. Well, he was mostly ready.

"Does anyone know how to tie a bow tie?" Jim laughed.

*****

Regan considered himself a very lucky man that he was able to find a decent costume after the mishap in that first costume shop.

He checked the mirror one last time to make sure that everything was right and headed for the door. His costume looked remarkably like that of the Dread Pirate Roberts in the movie Princess Bride. Actually, it looked just like it, but he decided that rather than going as a pirate, he would use this costume and call himself a rogue.

Regan met up with Tom and Celia on their way to the party as well. Regan recognized one of his costume-rejects on Tom. He was going as the Sheriff. Regan did a double take at Celia because she had decided to go as a very pregnant Lady Godiva. Of course, she had the long blond wig and the nude colored body suit, but it really looked the color of her flesh. They had arrived at the door by the time Regan finished blushing.

Once inside, Celia headed straight for the punch bowl, claiming she was parched.

Tom and Regan stood by the open French doors leading to the patio. They engaged in a pleasant conversation, the kind that friends and coworkers often have. Tom turned to watch the Bob-Whites come into the room, while Regan was still looking out at the gardens.

Tom, who had been in the middle of a sentence, suddenly fell quiet. Regan turned to see what made Tom stop and freeze. A woman was trying to walk through the door without being noticed. In her bright gypsy costume and bare midriff, she was hard to miss.

*****

Adelle tried to sneak her way into a corner where she could hide, or at least be less noticeable. She had decided to take the first opportunity to find Jim and tell him it had been fun but she was leaving.

"You're being ridiculous," Adelle chided herself under her breath. "It's not like anyone is staring at you."

Then she noticed Tom and Regan looking her way and talking. A deep blush burned its way from her face, all the way to the roots of her hair. She took a deep breath, thankful that at least she had the veil to cover half her face. Self-consciously she crossed her arms across her stomach.

*****

Tom nudged Regan lightly. Regan reluctantly looked over his shoulder at Tom.

"Go ask her to dance," Tom said nodding in the gypsy's direction. Regan looked at her, and glanced back at Tom. Regan resisted the urge to run his hand through his hair (though only because his hair was covered) and headed over to ask the mystery lady to dance.

On his way, Regan tried to think of something charming to say to her. He ran through different ways of asking her to dance, not quite finding the right words. He wasn't even close to finding what he wanted to say before he was at her side. He hesitated only a second.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked, holding out his arm.

"I, uh…" she was obviously taken off guard by his presence. "Yes, I would love to dance."

Regan escorted her through the Bob-Whites, coupled and dancing, to a private place on the dance floor. The song was slow and Regan pulled her into his arms and rested his cheek on the top of her head.

*****

Dan held Amber close to him and swayed to the music. He let out a happy sigh that was echoed by Amber. Dan whispered something in her ear. They both looked around and snuck out onto the patio.

Dan pulled her to sit on the swing beside him and continued to hold her hand. They sat in a comfortable silence while Dan thought about what he wanted to say.

Amber squeezed his hand and rested her head on his shoulder. Dan took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh.

"I know that we technically haven't been on a date," Dan smiled as he remembered all the late night study dates in the deserted library. "But I enjoy every second we spend together. I would be the happiest man on Earth if you would even consider going out with me exclusively."

Rather than answer, Amber threw her arms around Dan's neck and kissed him soundly on the mouth.

*****

Jim sidled up to Regan when he noticed that Adelle had escaped to freshen up. With a big grin, Jim gently elbowed Regan.

"Good to see that you and Adelle are getting along," Jim couldn't stop grinning.

Regan looked closely at Jim, a confused look on his face.

"Come again?" Regan asked.

"We invited Adelle to the party to be your date," Jim said with a casual shrug.

"Excuse me?" Regan couldn't decide if he needed to be furious, or just scold them. "You did what?"

Jim immediately realized he had said the wrong thing. He frantically tried to back peddle and explain himself.

"Well, I mean… Regan, we didn't want you to just stand around not having any fun. We all thought you would like to have someone to dance with." Jim stopped, realizing that he was just trying to put both feet in his mouth at once.

"Contrary to popular belief, I _can_ get my own date," Regan stared Jim down. Rather than show his temper and ruin everyone else's good time, Regan spun on his heel and walked out the French doors.

Half way to the stables, Regan started to pace back and forth, trying to calm himself down.

*****

Adelle returned to the party room and couldn't find Regan at all. She walked over to Jim, who was looking rather sheepish, then over to where Regan had been standing.

"Jim, where did Regan go?"

"He, uh… He stormed out a couple minutes ago. I'm afraid I kind of riled him up. He's not too happy with the Bob-Whites right now," Jim blushed.

"Oh," Adelle sympathized with a grimace. "I guess I'll go find him. I should probably be going anyway. I had so much fun, Jim. Thank you for inviting me."

"I would say 'Anytime' but I think I'll leave the inviting up to Regan from now on," Jim grinned sheepishly. Adelle chuckled as she went in search of Regan.

*****

Regan was leaning on the side of the stables, gazing up at the stars, still trying to calm down. He had had such a good evening; he really didn't want it to end on a sour note. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand on his arm.

Adelle looked up into his green eyes and smiled slightly. She gave his arm a squeeze and let her hand drop to her side.

"It sure is pretty out here," she said softly, looking up at the black night sky studded with stars.

"Hmm, I was just thinking the same thing," Regan replied.

"Regan," Adelle put her hand on his arm again and looked into his eyes. "I had a really nice time tonight. I enjoyed dancing with you. I'm glad that Jim thought to invite me."

Regan scowled and started to say something in an annoyed voice, but he looked into Adelle's face-that was now uncovered-but couldn't, so he changed the direction of his thoughts.

"I'm glad you were here, too. I just wish they had left it up to me to invite you," Regan sighed.

"There's always next time," she said with a glint in her eye. Regan chuckled and Adelle quickly joined him. She gently nudged him with her elbow.

"I really ought to be going. Walk me to my truck?"

"It would be my pleasure," Regan smiled down at her and offered his arm. Adelle slipped her hand into the crook of his elbow as they walked to the drive. Regan moved his arm and put it around Adelle to keep the slight chill of the evening at bay.

They reached her truck all too soon, for neither wanted to end the evening. Not wanting to press his luck, Regan gently ran a knuckle down the bridge of Adelle's nose and softly tapped the tip before moving to help her into her truck.

Adelle stood on tiptoe to place a kiss on Regan's cheek. Seeing his opening, he leaned to return the kiss. Adelle chose then to turn to look as his face. Rather than kissing her cheek, his lips gently brushed hers. Regan slowly pulled back, a small grin on his lips. Adelle smiled then bit her lip.

"Thank you. Good night, Regan," she said so softly that he had to lean closer to her to hear. She climbed into her truck and started on her way, waving back at her Rogue.

* * *

Author's notes:

_I would like to take this time to thank my wonderful editors, April W, Patte, Trish, Brendini, and Amber. I would also like to thank Amber for persuading me to get to work. She did a great job helping me right along! She doesn't threaten with guns, like many may say, she uses whips more often than not ;-)_

_Dread Pirate Roberts is one of my favorite characters from The Princess Bride, so I just had to add that in there. _

_**Disclaimer**__ These characters, with the exception of Uncle Andy and Adelle, are property of Random House Publishing. I am making no money from them, I only write because I love them._


	7. The Horseman Part 6

It had been over a week since the party and Adelle had seen neither hide nor hair of Regan. He had been MIA when she had gone to work at the Wheelers' two days before.

Her heart told her to stop by before work at Jim's school, but her mind told her she needed to put work before pleasure. Her heart and mind had been arguing all night, and she was exhausted. She continued to fight with herself as she got ready to go.

"You eating before you leave?" Uncle Andy asked, standing over turkey bacon and scrambled eggs.

"I don't think so. I'm not very hungry," Adelle mumbled.

"Bull cookies! You have to eat or you'll waste away," he called gruffly as she walked out of the kitchen.

Adelle sighed and slowly returned to the kitchen. Her uncle was right. She would pass out midday if she didn't have a decent breakfast.

After breakfast, Adelle hastily packed a cooler with her lunch and went on her way to the nursery. She picked up a select few plants to run by Jim. She would keep them in the finished main building until the time came to plant them.

Jim had also told her of the indoor garden he wanted her to handle. A getaway for the kids and teachers filled with plants and flowers that were relaxing to look at.

She found a wonderful selection of orchids, roses, snapdragons, and delphiniums. She made sure to take a few quick pictures of trees and bushes for Jim to decide on what he wanted at the front of the school.

*****

Regan checked Glen Road one more time before holing himself into the barn. One of the two most hated days of the year had arrived. He had groaned piteously when he saw it written on the calendar that morning. He had avoided it as long as he could.

Regan had fed the horses, cleaned all the tack, put the horses to pasture, mucked out the stalls, and hosed down the center aisle. He couldn't put it off any longer. Naturally, not wanting anyone to find him in such an awkward position, he made sure no one was in sight as he led Jupe back to the barn.

"I'm sorry, Jupe, but it has to be done," he muttered as he loosely tethered the gelding.

He brought the bucket of warm water and the soap closer, and pulled on gloves.

*****

In the long run, Adelle's heart won the argument. Before she realized what she was doing, she had turned into the Wheelers' driveway.

"Well… since I'm already here," she said, smiling to herself.

Adelle only saw Susie in the pasture and guessed that Regan would be riding Jupe in the arena. Disappointment knotted her stomach when she found the arena empty. She plopped sadly on the nearby bench and sighed.

She started to rise and go to her truck when she heard Regan's low tones that he used to soothe horses, coming from the barn. Knowing she had to get to the school soon, she hurried to the barn and pulled the heavy door open.

When her eyes adjusted to the dim indoors and saw what Regan was doing, his name died on her lips. Their eyes met for a brief moment before Adelle raced from the barn. The sight of Regan doing what he was doing appalled her. She could feel her face burning with crimson.

*****

Regan swore as he quickly rinsed Jupe off. He rushed to pull off his gloves and wash his hands and arms. All the while, he was cursing insane and spontaneous women.

"She is too much like Trixie," he mumbled a few more choice words about women that get their exercise from jumping to conclusions.

He ran after Adelle with his arms still dripping wet.

*****

Adelle fought to keep her temper in check and her throat from closing. Mental pictures of what she had found in the barn kept searing her mind.

When a wet hand grabbed her arm, she swung around and tried to slap Regan, but he easily grabbed her hand. She stared at him hard for a second before she recovered.

"I can't believe you would do something like that to a defenseless animal! He doesn't know any better, but you sure should. I can't believe you are such a sick person!" Adelle hissed.

"If you'd stop berating me for a minute and let me explain myself," Regan said, trying to sound calm and not moving his hand from her arm.

"I'd love to hear you try."

"Jupe is a gelding. All geldings, and stallions, need to…" Regan blushed and hesitated while he tried to find words that were delicate enough. He decided it would be easiest if he just came out and said it. "They need to have their sheaths cleaned twice a year. You just happened to catch one of those days."

"Sheath cleaning?" Adelle asked as she blushed again.

"Yes, for the health of the horse and his…" Regan faltered.

He might be an excellent groom, but trying to explain sheath cleaning to a beautiful woman, well, it would trip up any man.

Adelle bit her bottom lip and looked from Regan's expressive green eyes to her feet and back again. She felt like a complete idiot.

"I didn't know. I'm sorry."

"I know you didn't," Regan gently rubbed her arm with his thumb. "Now, if you come back to the barn with me and give me two minutes to put Jupe out again…"

Adelle nodded and let Regan guide her slowly back to the barn. She watched, leaning against the stable wall, as Regan easily led Jupe out of the barn.

"Hey, next time you have to… do that, give me a warning so I don't walk in on you again, okay?" Adelle said when Regan returned.

Regan let out a throaty chuckle as he moved next to her. He leaned closer and gently pressed his lips to hers. Slowly, they moved into each other's arms. Their lips met again, hesitantly.

"Regan!" a pained voice called. Celia, who hobbled into the barn, followed the voice.

Adelle and Regan jumped away from each other, both blushing furiously, as if they were caught doing something wrong. It took a moment for them to regain themselves.

"Celia, what's wrong?" Regan asked, rushing towards her, when he found his voice.

In answer to his question, her water broke, spilling all over the stable floor.

"Oh," Adelle said for the both of them, then swore quietly as she ran to the garage to find a car. She didn't think that Celia would be able to get into her truck. She let out the breath she didn't know she was holding when she found a sedan in the garage. She bit her lip and hoped beyond hope that the keys were in the car. She cried out victoriously when she found them tucked in the sun visor.

Adelle drove the car as close to the stables as she could. Regan was helping Celia across the yard from the stables. Adelle jumped from the car and opened the back door for them.

"Where are we going?" Adelle asked, sliding behind the wheel once more.

Regan gave her directions while he held Celia's hand and reminded her to breathe.

Adelle pulled up to the emergency room doors and honked the horn. Regan helped Celia out of the car and into the wheelchair that an attendant had brought out.

Adelle left the ER enterance to park the car, which was some task. Everyone and their uncle seemed to be at the hospital. There were no parking spaces. Adelle grumbled, quite unladylike, as she hiked back to the hospital.

Once inside, she quickly found a payphone and called Jim to tell him why she wasn't there yet. Then she found Regan outside a triage room, rubbing his face and hair.

"They're checking her," he explained and grimaced. Adelle laughed at his expression.

"Where is Tom?"

"He took the Wheelers to White Plains half an hour before you showed up," Regan said.

"He's off at work while Celia's in labor?" Adelle wasn't sure of what to make of that.

"She's actually two weeks early. They both thought that she would be fine." Adelle nodded in understanding. "I just got off the phone with him. He and the Wheelers are on their way."

"Mmm. I'll keep you company until they get here, then I really should get to the school." Adelle moved to lean against the wall beside Regan.

"Sounds good to me. We can take the Wheelers home and you can get your truck." Regan wrapped his hand around Adelle's.

"You were really good with Celia," Adelle said quietly.

"I just did what any other friend would do."

"Sir, your wife is asking for you," a triage nurse said, leaving the room. She favored Regan and Adelle with a scalding look when she saw the handholding.

"She's just a friend," Regan explained, though not very well. The nurse stared at him for a moment, mouth agape, before she hurried away.

"I don't think she liked that answer," Adelle smiled wryly.

"I guess not," Regan replied as she followed him into Celia's room.

"Is Tom on his way?" Celia asked.

"He should be here any time now, Sweetheart." Regan gave Celia's hand a reassuring squeeze.

The anesthesiologist came in them and fixed Celia up with an IV of painkillers. In moments, Celia was in a smiling daze.

"I'm sorry," Celia said.

"For what?" Adelle was confused.

"I interrupted something between you when I came in the barn." It was quite obvious that she was feeling nice and fuzzy from the IV.

"I don't think that matters," Regan said to Celia while he was watching Adelle.

"You two are so cute together," Celia smiled.

"Celia!" A familiar voice called out.

"Tom," Celia said softly as he walked in, obviously relieved. "You made it."

Regan and Adelle took that as their cue and quietly left the room. They found Matt and Madeleine in the hall and they decided to head back to the Manor.

*****

"Boy or girl?" Jim asked when Adelle finally arrived.

"One or the other," she answered. "She was still in the middle stages of labor when we left."

"How's Celia faring?"

"She's got an IV of pain killers. She was feeling _just fine_." Jim and Adelle laughed.

They quickly got down to business. Jim decided to print out and take some of the pictures with him to get Trixie's opinion as well. Adelle made plans to check back with him in a couple of days and headed for home.

*****

Matt left Madeleine in the library and wandered out to the stables to find Regan. He glanced at his watch and grimaced. He was supposed to have been at Hidden Pines with Regan an hour ago. He found Regan checking Susie's hooves.

"Regan, I need you to come with me. I have a horse I want you to look at."

"But we just sold…" Regan said with a confused look.

"I told you that I wanted to breed Susie once or twice. Ms. Trask gave the 'okay' and I want you to look at a stallion I saw that I like. I think we're ready to try breeding and I want to do so before Susie gets too much older."

"Okay," Regan shrugged. He pulled the truck and trailer around and the men headed on their way.

*****

"Where have you been, young lady?" Andy demanded as Adelle walked by the living room door. She walked right on by, not hearing his question.

"Ad-duh-lee! Where is your mind?" Andy called louder. His southern accent echoed through the room.

"I'm sorry?" Adelle's head popped around the corner to look at her uncle.

"You were a million miles away. I asked you where you have been." Andy eyed her suspiciously.

"I was at the school. And I drove a friend that was in labor to the hospital and waited with her until her hubby got there." Adelle could feel the slight blush in her cheeks as she thought of the earlier happenings.

"And just who is the man who put the blush in your cheeks?" Andy smiled impishly.

"Uncle Andy!" Adelle gasped. "It's nothing… he's just a friend."

"Not for long," Andy snorted. Adelle escaped to her room before her uncle had the chance to embarrass her any further.

Author's notes:

_I would like to take this time to thank my wonderful editors, April W, Patte, Trish, Brendin, Debbie, Julie, and Amber. I would also like to thank Amber for persuading me to get to work. She did a great job helping me right along! She doesn't threaten with guns, like many may say, she uses whips more often than not ;-)_

_Thank you to Chelsea, who dealt with me while I worded and reworded part of this story. You're a trooper! Thanks for your help!_

_I do not own the Hidden Pines name, and I use it without permission. It was where I started horseback riding lessons (a LONG time ago) and was owned by Miss Kim and Mr. Hall. Thank you for my wonderful lessons Miss Kim!_

_Sheath cleaning really does happen to both stallions and geldings, icky, I know… but it must be done._

_**Disclaimer**__ These characters, with the exception of Uncle Andy and Adelle, are property of Random House Publishing. I am making no money from them, I only write because I love them._


End file.
